Mr. Frosty
Mr. Frosty is a mid-boss in very many ''Kirby'' games. He has the same look in all of the games. He resembles a tuskless walrus with a blue moustache, black overalls (missing their seat), blue shoes and white fur. His first appearance was in Kirby's Adventure. Eating him gives either the Ice or Freeze copy ability depending on the game. Being a creature of ice, Fire abilities do major damage in battle and can easily defeat him. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Mr. Frosty's first appearance; to fight him without an ability, Kirby has to wait for him to toss a block of ice then inhale and spit the block back at him. Mr. Frosty will also sometimes charge at Kirby. And although there is supposed to be one Mr. Frosty, in Rainbow Resort, there is a room (not in the mid-boss tower) where there are two Mr. Frosties. In this game Kirby gets the Freeze ability from Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty also appears in the Ice Cream Island Arena. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Mr. Frosty resides in Poppy Bros. Sr.'s stage. He stands in the middle of the screen on the bottom level, with the name 'FROSTY' written below him. He poses no threat to Kirby, but instead helps the hero. Each time Kirby hits him, a letter of his name will light up; once his full name his lit up, Kirby can bound into his arms. As Mr. Frosty swings him around, the player can launch in the direction Mr. Frosty is facing by pressing A. This serves as a helpful way to get onto the middle level of the stage. Unlike usual, Mr. Frosty's backside is never shown. Oddly, every time Kirby hits him, his overalls fall down, exposing his belly button. He quickly pulls them back up after the hit. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Mr. Frosty is the same as in ''Kirby's Adventure, except he can be inhaled by Kirby for the Ice ability instead of the Freeze ability due to the lack of a Freeze ability in his game. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Mr. Frosty reappears with the same tactics and gives the same ability he does in Kirby's Dream Land 2, bar the fact that is more spontaneous in his movements, making him slightly harder to defeat. In this game, Mr. Frosty has 100 hit points, making him one of the weaker bosses. He is weak to Fire-based attacks. He later appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra with the tactics used in later games. ''Kirby Air Ride (N64) , also known as ''Kirby Bowl.]] Mr. Frosty was slated to appear in the Nintendo 64 version of Kirby Air Ride. Whether he was playable or not he was not revealed, due to the cancellation of the game. He does not appear in the GameCube version. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Mr. Frosty's name was mistranslated as Mr. Flosty. He is still mostly the same as he was in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This time however, he will sometimes throw a huge block of ice that can only be inhaled with a super inhale. Also, if Mr. Frosty catches Kirby while charging at him, he will put Kirby in his mouth, then spit him out causing damage. Mr. Frosty gives the Ice ability in this game. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Mr. Frosty's tactics have not changed since ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. ''Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Frosty appears on the sixth stage on the fourth room, guarding the Warp Star. After Kirby gets onto the star, he has to fight Mr. Frosty. Kirby Mass Attack Mr. Frosty appears in the sub-game Kirby Quest, in rounds 26 and 38; accompanied by two Oohroos and two Ice Noserunts, respectively. He has the same sprites and attacks as in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. In the Anime Mr. Frosty also has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode "Cowardly Creature". When Phan Phan escapes, Customer Service turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, Customer Service says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Mr. Frosty is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Yaban, is a member of the Flower Class, which is the weakest of the whole school, which is ironic seeing that he's the only mid-boss in the whole school (excluding Jukid, who only appears in only two games, who is also only one level above Mr. Frosty). He is shown riding precariously on top of a unicycle. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Artwork Image:Mrfrosty.JPG|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Mrfrosty.jpeg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Mrfrosty.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery KA Mr. Frosty sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KPL Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB Mr Frosty sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:MrfrostyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Mr_Frosty_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Image:MrfrostyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Mr. Frosty sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) Trivia *Although Mr. Frosty had no physical appearances in Kirby: Canvas Curse, he made a cameo in one of the paintings painted by Paint Roller in the sub-game Paint Panic. *Mr. Frosty's earlier sprites bear some resemblance to Roly-Poly but no evidence supports any form of relationship between the two. Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Beast Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Freeze Enemies Category:Ice Enemies